Refém
by Tilim
Summary: E só de te olhar já sou teu refém. Ela pensa em mim quando pensa em alguém, porque eu sou quem te faz tão bem.


**REFÉM**

**

* * *

**

"Não há paraíso sem serpente, nem céu sem demônio."  
(Johan Wolfgang Von Goethe)

* * *

_Agora que estou__  
__Tendo que me esconder__  
__Tua mãe quer me matar e teu pai me prender__  
__Eu tenho aquele estilo que te deixa preocupada, à-toa__  
__Desleixado na bike invocada._

Chovia. Mais uma das inúmeras chuvas da estação, o verão. Há apenas alguns minutos, quando saiam da barraca de lámen, ainda o céu estava estrelado. Eles mal tinham andando alguns poucos quarteirões quando o cheiro de terra molhada os alcançou.

- Vamos correr, Hinata-chan! – ele pegou sua mão e ambos correram na chuva. Se o intuito era correr para evitar ficarem molhados, infelizmente ele não foi alcançado. Naruto começou a rir enquanto puxava Hinata que também lhe sorria. Molhada ou seca, de dia ou de noite, pra ela não importava onde estivesse, se pudesse estar com ele.

As pessoas na rua também corriam. Umas tinham guarda-chuvas, outras estavam como eles: totalmente desprotegidos dos pingos gelados da chuva de verão. Era refrescante, depois de dias tão quentes e cansativos, que durante a noite eles pudessem dormir com a água batendo nas janelas. Os cabelos compridos de Hinata grudavam-lhe pela testa, braços e busto desnudos pelo vestido de alças que usava. O cabelo de Naruto, sempre tão arrepiado, tinha baixado consideravelmente.

- Ali tem um toldo, dattebayo – ele continuou puxando Hinata até pararem sob o toldo verde de uma lojinha qualquer que já estava fechada.

A respiração de ambos estava pesada pela corrida, mas havia sorrisos em seus rostos avermelhados. Naruto torceu a camiseta enquanto deu alguns passos na direção da morena Hyuuga. Ela colocou os cabelos pesados de água para trás das orelhas.

_Mas não venha me dizer o que é melhor pra mim__  
__A vida vai mostrando e sempre foi assim__  
__Da escola fugi, na rua formei__  
__Pronto pra te fazer com a malícia que eu herdei._

- Hinata-chan, você está com frio?

- Não, eu estou bem, Naruto-kun – respondeu, mas sua negativa não evitou que ele circulasse sua cintura com os braços e a colocasse com as costas sobre a vitrine. As luzes estavam todas apagadas, dentro e fora da loja e já não havia mais pessoas na rua, por causa da chuva. Nenhum motivo para deixar Hinata envergonhada por Naruto a estar abraçando-a tão descaradamente no meio da rua. A morena não deixava que Naruto fizesse muitas coisas a ela na rua, como subir-lhe demais os vestidos ou tocar-lhe os seios, mas às vezes, em um cantinho escuro de seu íntimo, como o diabinho sussurrando em seu ouvido, queria que o pai a pegasse em uma daquelas cenas, quando ela e Naruto achavam que não tinha ninguém olhando e se deixavam ser mais atrevidos.

O que Hyuuga Hiashi iria pensar de sua ingênua e puritana filha? Com certeza laçaria milhões de impropérios e coisas sobre Naruto tê-la corrompido. E talvez ele tivesse mesmo, um pouco.

- Acho que essa chuva estragou o resto do nosso encontro – ele disse encostando sua testa na dela. Hinata não conseguia evitar, era como se o simples contato dele, a simples presença, o sorriso, as palavras, o abrir e fechar de seus olhos azuis acendia algo bom dentro dela e o sangue quente e forte lhe subia para o rosto.

- Ainda tinha mais? – ela surpreendeu-se.

- É nosso aniversário de um ano, é claro que tinha mais! – ele alargou o sorriso o máximo que conseguiu, para depois fechar a expressão em um falso bico de mágoa – Por quê? Você já quer ir pra casa?

- Claro que não! – ela passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele, obrigando-o a voltar para perto dela – Mas como eu passei o dia todo com você, provavelmente meu pai já deve ter mandado Neji atrás de mim.

_O que ela quer, que eu deixe tua filha em paz__  
__E o que ela quer, que você não me procure mais__  
__Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém__  
__Eu não tenho herança que te convém__  
__Mas eu sou quem te faz tão bem._

Naruto soltou um bufo e sua respiração quente batendo contra o pescoço de Hinata a fez estremecer. Ele às vezes odiava aquele namoro semi-liberado que eles tinham. Ele e Hinata podiam ficar juntos o quanto quisessem durante o dia, Hiashi não podia impedir que a filha saísse de casa, afinal. Mas chegava a noite e ele mandava Neji buscá-la cada vez mais cedo. Como se o Uzumaki fosse seqüestrá-la ou matá-la ou coisa pior. E Naruto tinha que admitir que várias vezes pensara em levar Hinata para algum lugar escondido, uma das reentrâncias secretas das estátuas dos Hokages ou uma das casas vazias do Clã Uchiha, mas talvez Hinata não quisesse – ela não gostava de preocupar as pessoas, nem mesmo alguém como Neji, que estava empatando o namoro deles – e fazer a moça sentir-se pressionada era a última coisa que o loiro queria.

De que adiantava Hiashi proibir as coisas mais imbecis se eles já estavam juntos? O maior mal já estava feito: eles se amavam e Naruto faria qualquer coisa para nunca sair de perto de Hinata, nem que Hiashi a mandasse para um país distante, ele a acharia e traria de volta, como fizera com Sasuke.

Naruto ainda não era Hokage e nem nunca deixaria de ser o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, mas ele era um ninja de nível sennin, um dos mais poderosos da Vila Oculta da Folha e, mesmo assim, Hyuuga Hiashi não deixava de olhá-lo de cima. Para o patriarca do mais antigo Clã ninja da Vila, ele nunca seria bom o suficiente para sua primogênita.

E como se não bastasse, Hiashi parecia querer que o Byakugan se mantivesse na família, porque Hinata lhe contara que ele tinha vindo com uma história absurda sobre como ela já estava com dezoito anos e na idade de casar e que seria com Neji, caso não arranjasse alguém mais apropriado. Hinata lhe contara que se recusara a ouvir e saíra da sala. A moça relutou em contar aquilo a Naruto, porque não queria que ele fosse fazer um escândalo no Clã. Só o fez depois que ele prometeu que não faria nada, por hora, mas se o velho Hyuuga insistisse naquela história, ele seria obrigado a tomar Hinata para si e não largá-la mais.

As ações possessivas e, mesmo assim, tão obstinadas e tão Naruto faziam Hinata sorrir e seu peito se encher de toda a luz que ele emanava, como se ela fosse uma flor e ele sua fonte de vida.

- Então vamos aproveitar nosso encontro, antes que Neji chegue aqui, dattebayo – a respiração de Naruto voltou a bater em seu pescoço, mas depois foram seus lábios quentes e molhados que se colocaram na curva alva entre o ombro e a orelha. Ele secou os pingos molhados e deixou um rastro com a língua antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha da moça.

- Na-naruto-kun... – ela sussurrou ao se remexer sobre ele para se ajeitar melhor. Não adiantava tentar pará-lo quando ele começava com seus joguinhos maliciosos, porque ela não tinha forças. Gostava de ser provocada daquele jeito, de deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse.

Naruto colocou as mãos em suas coxas e apertou-as. Os dedos de Hinata já tinham deslizado para dentro da camiseta molhada e acariciavam o corpo quente. Naruto era todo firme de músculos, com peito definido e uma barriga suficientemente saliente. Ele deslizava os lábios sobre o pescoço dela, subindo pela linha do queixo e roçando com os lábios, sem beijá-la. Ela chegava a odiá-lo quando ele fazia aquilo, mas não reclamava. Sabia que ia praticamente despencar nos braços dele quando ele finalmente resolvesse beijá-la e deixava-o brincar.

As mãos de Naruto abandonaram as coxas de Hinata e os braços dele envolveram-na pela cintura fazendo todo o corpo feminino grudar ao dele. Hinata buscou apoio passando os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz, porque ela sabia o que estava por vir: quando ele a beijasse, tudo explodiria em um milhão de pedacinhos brilhantes e suas pernas não serviriam mais para nada. Antes, quando imagina beijá-lo, nunca era tão fantástico como na realidade. Talvez nem todos os beijos fossem tão intensos, mágicos e românticos quanto àqueles que lhe faziam tremer, mas não deixavam de ser tão bons quanto.

Os olhos de safira se fecharam momentos antes dos de Hinata e de seus lábios se encontrarem. Molhado e quente, o beijo não demorou a se intensificar e a pacífica, porém intensa batalha entre suas línguas começar. Naruto conseguia ser hiper-ativo até enquanto a beijava, explorando-lhe todos os cantos da boca e Hinata era paciente, controlando-o quando necessário e fazendo o beijo durar mais. Ela gostava especialmente quando conseguia acalmá-lo o suficiente para Naruto parar por uns instantes o beijo, mordiscar-lhe os lábios e sugá-los, para depois voltar para sua boca ainda mais intensamente. Isso sempre a fazia sorrir, quando acontecia.

_Diz que eu vou te perverter e já mandou me deter__  
__Ela sonha que você é uma ingênua criança__  
__Mas eu te deixei esperta, atirada e mente aberta__  
__Junta tua mesada e vem pagar minha fiança._

- Naruto-kun... – ela sussurrou quando sentiu os lábios dele de volta em seu pescoço e percorrendo sua clavícula – Por favor, não faça isso – pediu sentindo cócegas – Eu não quero ter que usar blusas de gola alta com esse calor.

- Não precisa usar, dattebayo – ele disse e não parou de mordiscar-lhe e deixou uma linda marca vermelha entre o pescoço e o ombro esquerdo de Hinata. Ele sabia fazer com que a pele dela, tão alva, ficasse marcada por vários dias – Mostre pra toda a Vila que você é minha... – e beijou-lhe os lábios – Minha... – beijou-lhe os olhos – Minha... – beijou-lhe o nariz – E só minha.

Hinata sorriu e corou quando enfiou seu rosto no peito dele. Ambos ainda estavam muito molhados, mas quentes. A chuva tinha amenizado a ponto de não ser nada mais do que um chuvisco cinzento. Eles nem tinham percebido. Ficaram abraçados por mais um curto tempo, até passos molhados se aproximarem e eles ouvirem um pigarro. Hinata levantou a cabeça e Naruto virou-se para o estranho.

- Hinata-sama – chamou Neji, parecendo bem aborrecido de ter que ser ele a fazê-lo – Desculpe interromper, mas Hiashi-sama me mandou vir buscá-la.

O gênio Hyuuga não precisava dizer aquilo, todos os três já sabiam, mas era uma forma dele dizer ao casal que ele não era o vilão da história. Para Neji, Hinata podia escolher qualquer um para ficar com ela. Ele só não se seguraria se o tal escolhido por ela a magoasse e a fizesse chorar, mas ele duvidava que Naruto pudesse fazer isso. Uzumaki Naruto era o ninja mais hiper-ativo e imprevisível do mundo, mas ele também tinha o maior coração de todos.

- Sim – disse Hinata enquanto se separava de Naruto e agradeceu ao primo com uma mesura – Obrigada.

Seguiram o caminho do Clã Hyuuga de mãos dadas, com Neji mais a frente, como que para dar-lhes alguma privacidade se tivessem que conversar coisas que não quisessem que mais ninguém ouvisse, mas o casal seguiu quieto pelo caminho todo. A chuva cessara, mas deixara para trás o frescor da noite e seus corpos molhados.

Neji abriu o portão de madeira e entrou, deixando-o aberto. Hinata parou e virou-se de costas para o portão para encarar Naruto. Apesar de tudo, do encontro arruinado pela chuva e de suas noites terem que acabar tão cedo, ele sorria. Muito poucas coisas conseguiam tirar-lhe o sorriso do rosto, na verdade.

- Eu tenho uma missão fora da Vila, amanhã – ela estava evitando dizer aquilo pra ele, para não preocupá-lo antes.

- E vai ser demorada? – Naruto perguntou, relutando em soltar-lhe a mão.

- Uma semana, talvez mais – ela pegou o rosto dele entre seus dedos finos e beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho – Vou sentir saudades, Naruto-kun.

- Eu também, Hinata-chan – o loiro ia aproximar-se para dar-lhe um leve beijo de despedida quando das costas dela veio à voz grave do patriarca do Clã Hyuuga.

- Hinata, já está tarde. Você não tem uma missão amanhã?

- Já... Já estou indo, otou-san – ela falou por cima do ombro, hesitante. O sangue de Naruto sempre lhe subia a cabeça quando Hiashi queria bancar o chato.

_Porque eu não sou o modelinho que você sonhou__  
__Nem sei dirigir, eu nunca fui doutor__  
__Diploma nem vi, status nem tem__  
__Na febre de vencer e provar quem é quem._

Naruto não era grande coisa. Era um ótimo ninja, não muito inteligente, é verdade, mas com determinação suficiente para compensar. Não tinha posses – ser filho do Quarto Hokage não parecia de grande ajuda para o chefe do Clã Hyuuga -, nem uma grande mansão ou um sobrenome lendário, mas era dele que Hinata gostava. E Uzumaki Naruto estava determinado a fazer com que aquele homem entendesse isso!

- Boa noite, Na... – mas ela foi interrompida quando Naruto tocou-lhe os lábios daquele jeito arrebatador de fazer as pernas dela bambearem. Por reflexo, suas mãos alcançaram os cabelos dele e ela esqueceu-se completamente do resto do mundo. Inclusive de seu pai, parado em frente ao portão, não parecendo nada satisfeito.

- Lembre-se de deixar sua janela bem fechada, Hinata-chan – sugeriu Naruto alto suficiente para que o homem atrás deles ouvisse – Ou você pode ser seqüestrada, qualquer hora dessas, dattebayo.

_E o teu erro foi ter proibido,__  
__de mero plebeu, pra ela __eu me tornei um vício__  
__E o teu erro foi ter proibido,__  
__escondido é bem __melhor, __perigoso é divertido._

Hiashi esperou Hinata passar por ele e entrar para segui-la. Naruto ficou parado lá fora, olhando para ela com as mãos atrás da cabeça e um gigantesco sorriso no rosto. Ele não sabia a quem gostava de provocar mais: se a Hinata ou a Hiashi. Provavelmente Hinata. Seria completamente desagradável se ele tivesse desejos de provocar o patriarca do Clã Hyuuga como fazia com sua querida filha.

Deu as costas ao Clã e colocou-se a caminho de casa.

* * *

_Eu não vou desistir de ter você, não vou__  
__Faço o que eu puder fazer, se quer se perder é só__me achar__  
__Eu tenho a fórmula pra te relaxar__  
__Eu não vou desistir de ter você, não vou__  
__Faço o que eu puder fazer, agora vou descontrolar,__  
__Vou perder a linha__  
__Num paraíso proibido te aplicar._

Uma hora ou duas. Não soube ao certo por quanto tempo ficou deitada, parada como se estivesse dormindo, mas sem conseguir faze-lo. Naruto a impelia a querer ser ousada e a fazer coisas sem pensar, como uma serpente sussurrando-lhe no ouvido, mas sem usar de palavras. Foi por isso que ela levantou-se da cama e calçou suas sandálias com cuidado. Abriu a janela sem deixá-la ranger e colocou a mochila que iria usar na missão do dia seguinte nas costas. Arrumou a cama como se nunca alguém tivesse deitado nela e saiu. Não se importava se estava de pijama ou não, com a marca de Naruto muito nítida em seu pescoço. Correu pelos telhados sem se dar ao trabalho de ser muito sorrateira, como uma ninja deveria ser. A adrenalina de estar fazendo algo errado, proibido, a deixava intensamente feliz e despreocupada.

Não demorou a chegar à casa de Naruto, não era assim tão longe do Clã Hyuuga. Segurou-se no telhado e equilibrou-se no corrimão daquela espécie de sacada que ele tinha em frente à janela. À noite, apesar da chuva, estava terrivelmente quente e, sem seguir o próprio conselho, o loiro dormia de janela aberta.

Hinata se empoleirou na janela, como se fosse um passarinho que estivesse passando por ali e parara para observar o que quer que tenha de interessante dentro do quarto. Para ela, o interessante era o rapaz loiro dormindo na cama, totalmente esparramado e sem camisa, e com aquela toquinha já jogada ao chão. Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e apoiou o queixo no joelho flexionado. Perguntava-se se ele iria acordar como um ninja deveria fazer naquela ocasião. Mas de sua respiração vinha um ronco baixinho e Hinata percebeu que não, ele não acordaria.

Pulou para dentro do quarto suavemente e colocou a mochila num canto qualquer. Iria se aconchegar perto dele e tentar dormir, sem saber se conseguiria, com toda aquela adrenalina de coisa errada correndo pelas suas veias, mas antes parou perto da cômoda onde Naruto colocara os porta-retratos e o relógio. Um deles era a antiga foto do Time 7, num segundo estava uma atual foto do Time Kakashi, incluindo Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi – o time original – e Yamato e Sai, os agregados. Ainda em um terceiro, uma foto deles dois, a mesma que ela tinha. Na foto, Hinata estava sentada entre as pernas de Naruto, com pergaminhos no colo, e ele dormia em seu ombro. Ela já não se lembrava quando e onde e por quem aquela foto fora tirada.

Não deu tempo de abafar o grito quando ela foi puxada pelo braço bruscamente. Só se deu conta do que tinha acontecido quando já estava na cama, com seus cabelos caindo sobre o rosto meio sorridente e meio sonolento de Naruto, com ele apertando-a. Os fios negros contrastavam e se misturavam aos fios loiros, ela gostava do tom.

- Naruto-kun! – ela exclamou aos sussurros – Você me assustou!

- Eu te assustei? – Naruto sorria – Como você acha que eu me senti quando acordei e vi uma moça parada no meio do meu quarto, dattebayo?

- Sortudo? – ela perguntou e riu do levantar de sobrancelhas que ele fez – Desculpe, sei que você tem medo de fantasmas.

Só a menção daquela palavra já fazia Naruto se arrepiar todo e olhar em volta, para confirmar que não havia nada e estava seguro.

- Preciso perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui?

Hinata sorriu pra ele e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha mais uma vez. Encarou longamente os olhos azuis e sentiu-se indo embora, para um lugar distante onde só havia céu e mar e onde podia voar eternamente.

- Vim ser sua refém.

_E o que ela quer, diga, me siga pro que der e vier__  
__E só de te olhar já sou teu refém__  
__Ela pensa em mim quando pensa em alguém__  
__Porque eu sou quem te faz tão bem__  
__Sou quem te faz tão bem._

* * *

**Olá!  
Imagine: cinco horas da manhã, sol nascendo, campos de plantações e serras, um ônibus serpentando por uma estrada, uma garota dentro desse ônibus ouvindo "Paraíso Proibido", do Strike. Resultado: essa fic. Desculpem, sei que é bem boba e que a Hinata ficou meio OOC, especialmente no fim, mas eu queria muito posta-la! Espero que alguém goste.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


End file.
